Coffeehouse 1: Grand Opening
by dppokegirl23
Summary: Somewhere in limbo, in between stories, there lies a beach, and there, a restaurant called Coffeehouse has recently opened...


_**Coffeehouse: Grand Opening**_

Me: Just call this my overactive imagination on too much. This is the first Coffeehouse fan fiction, which takes place in limbo.

Dianne: So you own that idea of Coffeehouse, just not most of the characters appearing, right?

Me: Yeah. By the way, I'll upload the first CU: The Battle fan fiction soon. Just as soon as I wrestle my computer back from my annoying little brother.

* * *

In limbo (which looks like a beach)…

It was a pretty big thing when Coffeehouse opened. See, everyone liked to talk. Either it was their careers, the Mary-Sues (some boys wailed about it), fan fiction, the latest reality show that everyone was watching, Lady Gaga, Michael Jackson, Britney Spears, or just plain stuff.

So when Coffeehouse opened, it was a dream come true.

* * *

Marco drank his coffee, feet on the table as Rachel knocked back a Lady Gaga Cocktail. It was a pretty exhausting day, what with Toby Hamee having been sick for the whole day. It was tiring especially for Rachel, since fan fiction authors seemed so set on continuing the series and resurrecting her.

"Man, Rachel, today was pretty insane, wasn't it?" Marco asked, in between craning his neck to look at Seven of Nine's sexy form.

"Yeah. I swear, almost every Animorphs fan fiction author looking to continue the series wants to revive me or something. Some just try to rub out my death altogether." Rachel checked the menu again. "Hey, Tea Kirkland sounds exotic."

As if by magic, America, or Alfred F. Jones, appeared at their table, accompanied by Tobias, who had demorphed back to hawk.

"It is!" Alfred pinched his nose and stuck out his tongue. "But not in a good way!"

_Quit it, Alfred. Or else._ Tobias had landed on the table and was now checking the menu as Rachel stroked his feathers. _Mouse a la Hawk. Sounds good._

"Or else what?" Alfred stuck his tongue out. "You'll scratch my mouth?"

Tobias must've decided that that was the last straw, as he flew over to Alfred and…did his business on him.

"Tobias, have you no decency?!" Marcos stared as Rachel rubbed her eyes in shock.

_You don't always have to harm people. Sometimes you just have to humiliate them to make your point._ Tobias preened at his wings.

Rachel sighed. "I guess so, Tobias, but—Hey, is that Sam Beckett?" She craned her neck to look at Al, Sam and Dianne arguing over being able to travel into the past without having to really leap. Ash was ranting off to Maddie from The Suite Life series about how various authors paired him off with Ami in crossover fan fictions parodying various films.

_Hey, what did Ash just say?!_ Tobias's hawk jaw dropped while Marco had already gone from the table, flirting with Seven of Nine, just as Brock and some other weirdo were about to.

"This is complete and total chaos." Rachel noticed Misty, a waitress in the place, cautiously making her way to Rachel's table, Azurill perched on her shoulder. "I can't believe I even volunteered to be a waitress here."

"Looks like it'll be the same for the rest of the time this place is open." Rachel looked at the menu again, then at Alfred, who was now wailing. "How's about we share a Leafeon's Sunset Surprise? It'll probably calm your nerves."

"That would be great, Rach!" Misty lowered her tray, handing Rachel a Lady Gaga Cocktail. "What do you think of the Lady Gaga Cocktail? I tasted it once, and it felt like heaven!"

"Sure does. So, how was the latest PokeShipping fic?" Rachel asked, sipping at her cocktail.

"Crazy. The author is too much into amnesia. I had to act confused the whole day long!"

"There's this other author named dppokegirl23. She's also obsessed with the idea of resurrecting me. So, she got me and Tobias to star in this fan fiction of hers…The Reincarnation, I think."

"You mean that new thing? Q told me it was a crossover between Animorphs and Star Trek, with Tobias's bonus segment."

"That's the one. Tobias almost ate those chipmunks!"

"So I heard!"

As the Leafeon's Sunset Surprise was laid down in front of them, Rachel morphed into an Eevee for Misty.

* * *

"I don't get why they think I go well with Ami! She's just like Panini with Chowder! I always have to tell her that I don't like her. Ami really doesn't get it! I already have a girlfriend, a job that pays well, and Pokémon! Why does she even insist on making me ticked off?! I hate the authors that think Ami is supposed to be with me!" Ash ranted, as Maddie pushed Cassie into her seat.

"Pretend to listen to Ash and nod, every once in a while." With that, Maddie went over to the counter as Cassie let out a breath.

* * *

Me: 5 reviews, I'll put up a new Coffeehouse fic. Please.


End file.
